1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to radio broadcasts, and one particular implementation relates to the selection of an alternate frequency using a radio data system (“RDS”) or radio broadcast data system (“RBDS”) receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
During radio broadcasts, conventional RDS or RBDS receivers continuously check both a main frequency and alternate frequencies, where the main frequency is typically the frequency via which a specific program is currently being broadcast, and an alternate frequency is typically a separate frequency which may also be broadcasting the same program. Depending upon factors such as signal quality, signal strength, or ultrasonic noise, a conventional RDS or RBDS receiver may switch between the main frequency and an alternate frequency to improve the quality of a received broadcast.